Silver Phoenix
by kuklopszmalac
Summary: "Do you see now? We are quite the same. But I am the predator, my dear, and you shall be my prey..." Post-Thor AU


_AN: Thank you for reading, you are awesome!_

Falling. The wretched feeling of falling. Not just in his physical form, but in his heart as well. He fell, as he was betrayed, demolished and one last time denied by his so called father. It was all a lie. Everything was a lie. His life, his dreams, even the belief in himself. He must have deserved it. He closed his eyes, letting himself dive in oblivion, but a bright light did not let him to give up...

* * *

She woke up not much after midnight. Her dreams were intruding in her head once again, and she was feeling more and more insane by the minute. This boy. This boy with black hair haunted her nights and days in illusion and in thought. Why was she seeing all of a sudden? Why only him? Why didn't she even hear his name? Nothing was sharp, jut flooding images and some sounds, but never something concrete. And it was forcefull and calling. Like an irresistable urge to just go, to fly away. This wasn't the first, but certainly not the last, that she was troubled by these unusual things. Being a mutant, less, than a human being, was always hard. Coping with something most of the people despise. Even though if they'd make some steps, they could realise it's nothing, but genetics. Nobody wanted to be one. At least she didn't. She was afraid of going outside, trembling of the thought of getting spat on again. But one night, one night everything changed.

* * *

It was morning. I awated this day for so long. We were going to our first hunt with father and brother. Some deer, he said, for smaller animals were not suitable for royalty. I was filled with joy, as we parted in our carriage to the great forest. I was willing to prove myself. As we walked silently deeper in the forest, we glanced at a mighty beast.

- We feast on venison tonight, will we, father?

- Hush, son, you'll scare it away. – father told Thor. – You go and move on now. Loki, you will go around it, and corner the stag.

As father told us, we did. While chasing the beast, we did not notice a wild boar hunting us. From the moment we realised, what was happening, we became the prey.

- Brother! – Thor yelled out, as he fell on a root. I hurried to his assistance at once. The boar ran fast towards him, so I sent an avatar to distract it from brother. It was a success, but, as I didn't pay attention the boar realised where I truly am. I tried to defy him, but this time it did not work.

I had to stop suddenly. A huge bird, uncommon to those woods, appeared in front of me. I wasn't sure anymore what will be my faith. But then father came to our rescue. Scared the bird away, and killed the boar.

- I expected more of you two.

With that he took the boar and headed to the supposed placement of our carriage.

- Don't let him get to you.

- I tried to help you, brother.

- And I thank you for that. Did you see where that cat came from?

- I was preoccupied with running from the boar...

- Well then, next time we will succeed. – so he took the lead after our father. I looked around, because my knife fell off my belt while running.

After five steps that huge white bird was standing in front of me once more. It had fearsome claws and emerald eyes. I could not make a sound. I could not embarass my father again. While I was contemplating what to do to distract it, something fell to my legs. It was holding my knife in its beak and now dropped it. Came closer, huddled to my shoulder, then flew away. This strange encounter wasn't the last from that on.

* * *

I was running as my legs let me to. A gang of boys spot me while going home. At first they only barked at me, saying I'm an albino bitch, but then things got physical. When one of them grabbed my hair, I screamed, kicked, did what I could to get out of his hands, but when succeeded, an other one threw a rock at my head. I automatically touched the place it hit, and saw a silver fluid on my fingers.

- What is that?

- I think it's her blood...

- Mutant! She's a mutant! Get her!

Wake-up call. I started running, despite my lungs not being trained for this. Not wanting to let me go, they followed me on a quite long route. Through the alley, down a road, through a small park, to a cliff. I looked behind, while running for my life, when suddenly realized there is no more ground under my feet. I fell, and while falling, closed my eyes to avoid the obvious. I imagined I could fly and no one is there to stop me. I opened my eyes, because the awaited crash did not occur. I wasn't in a human form, I must've been some sort of bird, because I felt my wings gliding throught the air.

I headed home. As the known streets flew under me, hesitating about how turning back. I landed in my mother's balcony, knowing she should be out soon, looking for my arrival. As I landed, she opened the door. Frightened by my sight, she stepped back a little to call for my father. As she did I tried to imagine, that I am human again, and my mother screamed something in swedish.

- Saga, what... how did you?

- I do not know, mother.-I answered and told what happened before.

As she touched my forehead said:

- But sweetheart, there is nothing on your head, only some silver sparks.

- There must be, they hit me really hard.

- Nevermind, sweetie, at least, you're ok.

* * *

A strong landing. It didn't look like Asgard, but where was he? Snow. While it soothed the pain, it also burnt in his memories. This tiny piece of crystalised water shred his world into two. When he finally could open his eyes, he saw a great bird. It's feathers were silvery white and it's tail was like a peacocks, its eyes like emeralds. An old companion came to help.

- You! You saved me. How did you..

As he spoke his last words, the bird flew away.

* * *

The first time I saw crystal clear was when he was on a hunt. I heard his name. That name was oddly peculiar, just like the one I heard in my mother's tales of old gods. Loki. He went on a hunt with his brother, but instead of catching a stag, a boar suddenly started to chase them. I remember nothing more, than roaring to that boar. I have no idea, how I got into that dream, or illusion, or whatever it was, but I did not want it to hurt him. His father came out of the woods, standing tall and hectoring, I had to run off. After he killed the boar, and parted with his other son, I saw Loki's knife on the ground. I picked it up and brought it after him. He was stoned to the ground, letting me not knowing what are his intentions. Was he afraid? Then I realised I must be some kinf of bigger animal, as I imagined to be something enough to scare away a wild boar. As he did not move, I didn't want to alarm him, so I dropped his knife, nuzzled his shoulder, then left.

This was the first time I thought I've got seriously mad, though many others just pulled me back. Like a drug, as I was seeing him, I just kept appearing in a close approximate, always deciding not to give in, but still. Did never want to intrude, but he always had some quarrel, some form of hurt, I couldn't let him just be. And also, he seemed to like my bird form, so I never bothered to be myself.

* * *

The evening went silently. Thor was amused by his friends, which he called „ours" and the others of the court were happy they had another opportunity to drink on their king's account. Pityful beings, calling themselves gods. How dare they? Just wainting to milk a cow at any given chance, calling themselves mighty while always winning a fray, slowly, painfully with brute force, never having a need to use their brains... I just couldn't bear those looks, those remarks, so I parted. The beauty of the stars in the sky always soothed me. I sat down on my balcony. As I buried myself in my thoughts, a bird flew by. It was white, silvery even, with back feathers, like a peacock. It sat far down at the balustrade of the balcony, peacefully drinking from the water of the nearby plate. I couldn't resist such a beauty. I stepped closer, taking my pace slow, as I did not want it to leave to soon. It noticed me. As I frose, fearing it would fly away, it just stared at me. So I went closer, testing its boundaries. Which presumably it did not have. It left me to caress its head. Such a wonderful creature it was, making me forget about my thoughts...

* * *

- Dont leave me!

He screamed his last words while the bird disappeared through the wintery heights of the surrounding mountains. Contemplating what to do, the lost god of mischief looked around. There was a dim ligth at the feet of the mountain he was left at. As he reached the source of light, he realized. He was in Midgard...


End file.
